


The Look

by JuliaCorvia



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Amity and Luz are married in this fic, F/F, Fluff, Luz has managed to weaponize her cuteness, and Amity is helpless, and Belos was overthrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaCorvia/pseuds/JuliaCorvia
Summary: Even after being married to Luz for years, Amity was still helpless against her wife's puppy dog eyes, even when it came to what to wear to the most important coven meeting of the year.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 16
Kudos: 197





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> hope you all enjoy this short one, inspired by a conversation on discord.  
> thanks for reading!

Owlbert swooped out of the sky, halting in front of a brightly lit building as Luz hopped off, holding out an arm for Amity, helping the other witch off of the staff. Luz waved goodbye to Owlbert as he flew away, calling out for him to tell Eda she said hi. 

The two of them proceeded towards the building, Amity desperately hoping that this was going to be a Coven meeting free of any publicity. Her mood fell as she saw a small camera crew outside of the door, cursing the Titan for her luck.

“Mrs. Blight-Noceda, can you tell us about your look tonight?” Augustus Porter said with a grin, holding the microphone out to Amity as the cameras behind him blinked, the taunting red light reminding Amity that this was all live. “The otter costume is a bold style for the head of the Abominations coven.”

Amity scowled, the look contrasting with the otter outfit that she was wearing, Luz standing next to her in a matching outfit with a large satisfied grin on her face. “I’ll give you one guess.” She deadpanned, trying to glare the cameras out of existence. 

Luz wrapped her arm around hers, causing Amity to blush as she tried to maintain an aloof look, Luz leaning in to speak into the microphone. “Doesn’t she look cute!” Amity’s ears twitched in delight as she inwardly cursed the treacherous things, “We were having an otter night, and I was drawing art of our otter-sonas and then I remembered that we had this coven thing tonight, but we were too comfortable to change, so we came like this.” 

The grin on Gus’s face widened, Amity paling as Gus stared right at her, the grin reminding her of the grins Willow used to give her back at Hexside before she managed to confess to Luz, “Oh, and do you have any of this art with you? And can you explain to our viewers what an ‘otter-sona’ is.” 

“Do I ever!” Luz yelled, letting go of Amity as she stepped closer to Gus, pulling out a notebook and starting to flip through the pictures, explaining them in detail to Gus as he waved the camera over. Amity felt faint as Luz launched into explanation after explanation of every drawing, trying to remember to breath and silently hoping that Luz would at least spare her the worst. 

“And here is art that Amity drew of us as otters getting married!” Luz’s excited voice accompanied her stomach plummeting through he body. Well, this was it, she figured, mother always did say that I would be a stain on the Blight name, but I don’t think she ever thought it would be like this. With Amity’s luck slipping out of her fingers she could only hope that Luz didn’t bring…

“And I have the reference photos that we took for them too.” Amity reached out, grabbing Luz arm as she dragged her away from Gus, the reporter almost in hysterics as Luz pouted at Amity. “But we didn’t even get to the good ones,” she said, pushing a picture in front of Amity’s face. 

The picture caused Amity to flush a deep red; staring at the image of the two of them, in the same matching otter suits, floating in a pool and holding onto each other tightly. Luz had said that she needed inspiration, and that otters would cling to each other while floating in the water, and Amity had shyly suggested that they try that together; she had wanted to have an excuse to cling to her wife, not expecting that Luz would take it literally, and spark off an age of otter themed art. Amity couldn’t find it in her heart to complain however, she found Luz’s antics adorable. 

She quickly grabbed the picture, Luz’s face falling slightly as Amity fought a sudden urge to give it back to her before Luz perked back up, “Oh its Viney! I have to go say hi, love you cariño.” Luz pressed a quick kiss onto Amity’s cheek, the witch shocked into stillness her brain forcibly rebooted. 

A pat on the shoulder jolted her into motion again, jumping as she whirled around, seeing Willow standing there with a pitying look. “Luz?” she asked, Amity answering with a nod, Willow giving her another pat on the shoulder. “How do you let yourself get into these things Ami.” 

“She just…” the witch in question trailed off, wondering how red her face could get that night as she answered her friend, “She just gives me this look, and I can’t say no to that face.” She sighed, dropping down into a seat as she put her head down onto the table. 

“We forgot that the coven meeting was tonight, and I tried to get her to change but she just…” Willow patted her friend on the back, trying to hold back laughter. 

“It could be worse,” Willow pulled over a chair to sit next to her, shrugging as Amity gave her a disbelieving look. “What, your parents are in prison it’s not like they can see this.”

“Please don’t curse me Willow.” Amity grumbled, the head of the plant coven stifling more laughter. “Just leave me to die in this otter costume, it’s for the best.” 

Unable to hold back her laughter any more Willow chuckled, “Well I can’t do that, we have our coven update speeches tonight, and there are plenty of people expecting Amity Blight to,” Amity growled as Willow rolled her eyes, “Expecting Amity Blight-Noceda to give her speech on the progress of the Abominations coven.”

“Yeah the speech,” there was a pause as Amity shot upright, turning to Willow with panic in her eyes, “The speech.” 

“I brought your backup note cards,” the plant witch pushed her over a bundle of note cards, the backup set that Amity always left with her just in case, “And I can grab a spare outfit from the back for you.” She offered.

Gratefully accepting the note cards Amity opened her mouth to accept, before looking over at Luz, excitedly talking to Viney and Emira, waving wildly as she noticed Amity, the witch returning a shy wave before turning back to Willow with a sigh. “No, no, I’ll wear the otter suit. And I don’t need to hear anything about it.” She said, cutting off the smirk that was already making its way across Willow’s face, the other witch shrugging in defeat. 

“Alright Ami, want to run through the speeches again before the start.” The Abominations witch shot her a grateful look as they went over the plans for the rest of the speeches, Amity trying to get herself lost in her work, but not able to resist shooting fond glances at Luz the entire time. 

—

The rest of the event, outside of the smug glances that her siblings had been giving her the entire night, had gone well; the speeches went over nicely with the rest of the coven heads, and Luz and Amity had finally made their way from the event and back to their small house.

It was a fair bit away from Bonesborough proper, but it put them closer to the Owl House, and therefore the portal to the human world, and Amity would not trade the convenience of being close to work for her wife’s happiness. The two made their way through the door, Amity letting out a relieved sigh to be back home. 

She was immediately assaulted by Luz, the human wrapping her up in a hug as they fell onto the couch, Luz letting out a small yawn as she cuddled into Amity. 

“Luz wha… what are you doing?” Her hands wrapped around Luz, unable to stop herself from giving into the affection and reciprocating. 

“It’s otter cuddle time,” Luz said, her voice muffled as she spoke into Amity’s side. The witch relaxed into the embrace, letting the stress from the event slide away as she ran her fingers through Luz’s hair. The human had kept her hair short through the years of them dating, preferring the short style to Amity’s delight. 

She struggled against the urge to purr as Luz cuddled further into her side, her ears twitching with contentment. She almost missed what Luz had said, having to blink herself out of her thoughts, “What did you say querida?”

“Did I push too you too much today,” Luz’s voice was muffled, Amity recognizing the worry in her voice as she pulled Luz up, the human looking away nervously, “I know it can be hard for you to go out around other people, and I might have gone a bit too far with everything tonight.” She nervously laughed, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. 

“You just looked so cute, and nervous about the big speech tonight, and I wanted to try to distract you from that.” Amity felt her heart melt at the adoring expression on Luz’s face. 

“It was unconventional,” she started, quickly pulling Luz closer as she saw the human woman’s face fall, “But not in a bad way. It was very sweet of you, and you know that I like to see you excited.” She buried her head in Luz’s neck, muttering indistinguishably. 

“What was that Ami?” Luz said, pulling away and giving her a curious look, the witch blushing and looking down. 

“Plus you know I find it otter-ly adorable.” She said, Luz lighting up in joy as she wrapped Amity back up in a hug, giggling as she pressed soft kisses across Amity’s face, the witch laughing as she giggled, eventually starting to purr as Luz kept giving her affection. 

Luz settled down, still holding onto Amity as she hummed, the witch smiling softly with Luz’s ‘purrs’ back. She pressed her forehead against Luz, yawning herself as tiredness started to over take her. She knew that she was unable to resist anything that Luz asked, but if every crazy idea would end like this, she would be happy to throw herself into every idea alongside her wife, but perhaps next time with less cameras.

**Author's Note:**

> Amity is too helpless to the force of nature that is Luz Noceda's weaponized cuteness. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
